1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the cylinder head cover structure of a miniaturized vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally, a motorcycle is provided with a radiator in front of an engine in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. See, for example, JP-UM-A-62-26288 (FIG. 2). In JP-UM-A-62-26288, the radiator is mounted on a down frame behind a front wheel and in front of a cylinder head cover of the engine.
In the motorcycle disclosed in JP-UM-A-62-26288, there may be a case where a longitudinal length of the vehicle is shortened while ensuring a space for arranging the radiator between the down frame and the engine. In this case, however, the restriction such as lowering of an engine mounting position is imposed on the layout of the engine.